


Dis-moi Que Tu Vas

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Les mots avaient glissé de sa bouche avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 3





	Dis-moi Que Tu Vas

Toujours haletant, Derek s’installe à côté de Casey. Le cou de Casey était en sueur.

_Casey était en sueur._

Derek s’est cogné contre elle et a couru sa main à travers les cheveux ondulés et sauvages de Casey. Il a toujours aimé la façon dont il s’occupait du sexe, et aujourd’hui n’était pas différent.

Il aimait se faire en sueur avec Casey. Il grignotait le cou de Casey et sourit à ses petits bruits de contentement.

Mon Dieu, Derek ne se lasserait jamais de ça. Il ne se lasserait jamais d’elle.

Il leva la tête et Casey le regarda tout en peignant les doigts dans les cheveux de Derek. Elle portait ce look parfait de contenu sur son visage.

« Nous devrions nous marier… » A dit Derek. 

La main de Casey s’est arrêtée en milieu de course. Elle était gelée, les yeux grands.

Derek voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi. Les mots avaient glissé de sa bouche avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

« Quoi ? » Casey a dit finalement, ses doigts se déplaçant à nouveau.

« Je me suis dit... Je ne sais pas. Oubliez-le. »

« Tu me proposes et dites-moi de l’oublier ? »

« L’idée juste ... sauté dans ma tête. »

Casey avait l’air incrédule et arqué un front à lui.

La main de Casey a continué son chemin à travers ses cheveux tandis que Derek légèrement caressé le bras de Casey, plantant de petits baisers sur sa clavicule.

Il n’y avait vraiment aucune raison de changer quoi que ce soit. Derek était parfaitement content de la façon dont les choses étaient. Les deux d’entre eux s’étaient tournés de leurs amis à quelque chose de plus peu de temps après qu’ils ont été terminés Queens.

Ils n’ont jamais parlé de l’avenir, ils ne se sont jamais concentrés sur le présent. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où cela venait en premier lieu.

« Ne voudrais-toi pas entendre ma réponse ? »

Derek n’a rien dit, mais il aurait pu reprendre son souffle, un peu.

« Oui, j’aimerais t’épouser. » Dit Casey doucement.

Derek se retourna pour la regarder. Casey regarda en arrière, un sourire doux sur son visage.

Le petit sourire satisfait usuel de Derek s’est vite transformé en une légitime sourire de bonheur alors qu’il roulait sur son... fiancé. Et comme il n’était jamais trop tôt pour le deuxième tour, ils ont célébré.


End file.
